You are impalpable
by Kiruagonchan
Summary: J'aspirais à une vie d'aventurier, tu me l'as offerte, et je ne t'en remercierai pas. UA / KuroSuga BokuAkaa KogaSaku IwaOi UshiTen AoHina et autres.
1. Affaiblissement

«Ouai!»

La balle de liège et de caoutchouc vola emportée par la force et le courant d'air émis d'un coup de batte puissant. En un son crissant elle alla s'écraser sur un tas d'herbes sauvages des mètres plus loin, marquant ainsi la victoire de l'équipe du frappeur. Ce dernier, trempé par l'effort, répondait sympathiquement aux exclamations et félicitations de ses coéquipiers du jour.

«T'es un pro' ou quoi? T'es vraiment super balèze!

-Tu devrais t'inscrire dans notre club, on en aurait bien besoin!

-Avec toi on a toutes nos chances de participer aux nationaux.

-J'y réfléchirais.»

Il abandonna d'un sourire les baseballers et entreprit une course pour récupérer la balle. Il franchit un grillage en fer abimé d'un saut majestueux, fouilla entre les grands chaines du petit bois qui entourait le cours, pour la retrouver sur des racines, fleurs, et autres verdures.

«C'est là que tu te cachais ma belle?»

Il s'agenouilla en sifflotant joyeusement, puis s'amusa avec la lourde balle de laine blanche, la faisant sautiller d'une main à l'autre. Elle s'emboitait si bien dans chaque paume, une sensation agréable, presque relaxante. Allait-il opter pour ce club? Le grand Kuroo Testurou en avait assez de tester des centaines d'activités pour n'en choisir aucune. Il voulait créer des liens avec les membres d'une équipe soudée, et voulait par dessus tout gravir les échelons à leurs côtés pour remporter les nationaux. Un souffle un peu irrité franchit ses lèvres.

«J'espère qu'il ne me fera pas d'histoire.»

Il s'allongea fluidement sur la terre sèche, et profita un bref instant du vent et de la vue d'un ciel azur magnifique. Une minute passa et il était de nouveau sur ses jambes, mais, parcourut d'un étrange frisson, il se rassit quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne s'était pas suffisamment hydraté pendant le match, il devait être plus vigilent.

«Kuroo!»

Un adolescent de son âge le rejoint, il avait les cheveux teins de blanc et le visage souriant.

«Tu fais quoi, tu viens? Je dois rejoindre Akaashi après!

-Ouai, ouai, tu me l'as dit cent fois je sais, vous avez rendez-vous.

-Tu crois qu'il va être gêné?

-Vous trainez ensemble depuis des lustres, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit déstabilisé de votre tête à tête.

-Oui mais maintenant on est... ensemble. Je veux dire...c'est différent maintenant.

-C'est vrai, essaie de pas trop le brusquer et ça ira!

-Comment ça le brusquer? Je suis brusque moi?

-Si toi même tu ne l'as pas remarqué, il y a plus rien à faire...»

Il se redressa dans un froissement de vêtement, rangea le matériel de sport sans être certain de leurs emplacements d'origine, et regagna sa demeure d'une marche lente et fatiguée.

«Bonsoir mon chéri, tiens, tu m'as l'air épuisé, le baseball est un sport si difficile?

-Non, je dirais plutôt que c'est de commencer une nouvelle année qui est difficile...

-Oh, pourtant tu as repris depuis quelques semaines déjà...»

Kuroo ne mangea pas la moitié du repas léger et sain cuisiné par sa mère, il s'endormit tôt, comme écrasé par une force surnaturelle. Ses membres engourdis se crispèrent pour laisser place à un rêve de paroles et d'ambiances pesantes, étouffantes. Il ne faisait que rarement des cauchemars, alors au réveil il tenta d'y trouver un sens, mais il l'avait déjà oublié...

La journée du lendemain annonçait d'être aussi ennuyeuse que la précédente. Les cours défilèrent lentement, très lentement, il prit ses notes de la plus nonchalante des façons, observant dès qu'il le pouvait l'infini de bleu et les nuages, écoutant d'une oreille inattentive ses professeurs de sciences et de langues.

En fin d'aprèm il n'allait tester aucun club, il se poserait simplement aux côtés de Bokuto dans un coin du lycée, pour attendre Akaashi, puis ils iraient tout les trois voir un film chez lui. C'est ce qui était prévu depuis longtemps déjà, mais Kuroo se sentait étrangement vidé de toute énergie, et il avait bien envie d'annuler. Il oublia cependant cette grande idée quand le visage boudeur de son meilleur ami se dessina dans son esprit. Bokuto lui aurait fait une crise pas possible.

Il était 17h et il traversait à présent un long chemin verdoyant, passant devant plusieurs petits bâtiments de bois -des vestiaires pour multiples activités sportives- entre autre celui, connu à présent, du club de baseball. Un arbre fin vibra sous une bourrasque violente de vent, et un enfant fébrile qui y était adossé, frémit à son tour. Son corps était trop maigre, sa peau trop livide, et ses longs cheveux d'un noir trop terne. Kuroo ne put s'empêcher de lui demander si il allait bien. On ne lui répondit que d'un hochement de tête timide.

Il étira un sourire, puis reprit sa marche...

«Salut mec!

-Salut.

-T'as l'air crevé! T'as pas dormi c'te nuit ou quoi?

-Je dois avoir une sacrée tronche pour que même toi tu l'es remarqué... Ça c'est passé comment hier avec Akaashi?

-Eh ben figure toi qu'il était pas gêné du tout! C'est même lui qui m'a- enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire, qui a-

-Entreprit des choses?

-Ouai! Et il m'a carrément-

-Oula je veux pas savoir!»

La vie sexuelle de ses deux amis ne l'intéressait aucunement, il préféra changer de sujet:

«Je pense sérieusement à entrer dans le club de baseball...

-Quoi? Oh mais non! On s'était promis en première année d'alterner entre chaque club jusqu'à trouver celui qui nous correspondait vraiment.

-Et deux ans on passés sans qu'on ne trouve rien... Et puis qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que le baseball ne me correspond pas?

-T'avais pas l'air à fond hier!

-Je me donne toujours à fond pourtant.

-Oui mais tes yeux brillaient pas!

-Quelle étrange constatation! Tu fais attention à ce genre de choses toi?

-Évidement! Et je veux pas que tu entres dans un club par lassitude!»

Ce n'était pas vraiment la raison, mais elle en faisait surement parti.

«Les éternels no club.

-Akaashi non plus n'en a aucun!

-Je le sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Ah-»

Les heures passèrent et comme prévu Bokuto et Akaashi vinrent chez Kuroo pour une séance cinéma sur petit écran. Le film choisit par Bokuto était complétement nul, une histoire d'amour atypique choisi apparemment dans le but de satisfaire le couple nouvellement formé, mais il n'en était rien. Les deux passèrent leur temps à s'embrasser sur le canapé, s'en regarder les images défiler sur la télé, en oubliant complétement la présence de leur ami près d'eux. Celui ci feinta un mal de tête pour se retirer discrètement dans sa chambre et ne surtout plus assister à ses festivités romanesques.

-Il avait vraiment mal à la tête.-

Jamais son lit n'avait autant manqué à Kuroo. Il s'y laissa tomber oppressé par la fatigue, enfoui son visage dans ses draps, et ne bougea plus. La chaleur et le noir le submergeait tout entier...

«Ne m'abandonnes pas! Ne me trahis pas... Tu me manques» étaient les mots si souvent répétés du rêve de la nuit, mais ce n'était pas les siens.

Quand il rouvrit ses paupières exténuées, il tremblait comme une feuille, et son corps ruisselait de transpiration. Il se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage, et par chance il y faisait frais. La fenêtre avait été ouverte sur la pénombre, sur le ciel noirci par les ténèbres.

Kuroo bénit sa mère pour avoir décidé d'aérer la pièce. C'est vrai qu'il commençait à faire très chaud, le printemps apportait avec lui beaucoup de soucis telles que les hausses de température, en plus de la rentrée scolaire et des insectes insupportables. Le printemps était une saison exténuante...

En se passant une serviette dans la nuque, l'éreinté encra son regard dans celui de son reflet: un beau jeune homme sculpté par un miroir devant lui. Il avait une mine pitoyable, des cernes qu'il n'avait pourtant pas il y a deux jours, et des traits tirés en une expression grave. Où était passé son sourire? Il en étira un.

Il sembla faux.

Kuroo ferma alors les yeux pour ne plus voir ce reflet, la nuit hanta ses paupières, une ombre clair, presque blanche se tailla en une silhouette surnaturelle sur sa rétine, l'allure d'un ange, orné de deux jolies cornes. Il ouvrit les yeux et la brume de ses illusions s'évapora.

Une hallucination?

Simplement la fatigue.

Il passa ensuite dans le salon, une grande pièce meublée de mille armoires, tables de toutes tailles, fauteuils,et autres inutilités. Akaashi était éveillé, assis au sol, adossé au canapé, et Bokuto ronflait avachi sur un oreiller.

«Tu ne dors pas?

-Toi non plus.

-C'est vrai...

-Bokuto m'a dit à notre rendez-vous d'il y a deux jours qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi, que tu étais «bizarre» après le baseball... Et je pensais avant de te voir tout à l'heure qu'il exagérait. C'est tellement dans ses habitudes-

Kuroo pouffa. Entendre parler Akaashi de son petit copain était toujours d'un comique.

-Mais il n'exagérait pas ses mots.

Le noiraud se tendit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Je me nourris bien, je dors bien aussi-

-Alors pourquoi es-tu debout à 3h du matin?»

Il se frotta l'arrière du crane en tiquant, il ne voulait pas alarmer ses amis, surtout que lui même n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait... Il était juste fatigué. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait avant d'avoir vu son visage tout à l'heure. Ses cernes étaient si étendus et bleuâtres. Pas très sexy. Et ils avaient poussés sous ses yeux en si peu de temps que ça en était presque alarmant.

Peut-être que le baseball était vraiment un sport épuisant après tout. Il se baffa à sa pensée, c'était stupide, complétement stupide. Il devait avoir attrapé un virus ou autre chose, une maladie qui nous épuisait en deux jours.

«J'irai voir le médecin demain. On est en weekend je ne louperais pas de cours.»

C'est ce qu'il avait affirmé, mais le lendemain ne se passa pas comme prévu. Ses amis étaient partis très tôt pour le laisser se reposer seul, et à peine eu-t-il salué sa mère qu'il s'était déjà enfermé dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Son état s'était apparemment encore aggravé: il ne pouvait plus bouger, son souffle était court et sa vue trouble. Sa peau rougissait, comme ci il étouffait, et pour ne pas souffrir encore plus de la chaleur le parcourant, il avait enlevé les quelques vêtements superflus, -tout ce qui le recouvrait-.

Dans le noir de sa douleur il vit de nouveau la silhouette de l'inconnu aux cornes. Elle lui parlait cette fois. Elle lui demandait de ne pas résister d'une voix prévenante, elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir d'avantage, mais Kuroo affrontait la douleur, il était quelqu'un de fondamentalement fort. Il se redressa en des gestes violents, haletant. Et c'est là, alors que la douleur se dissipait brusquement qu'il aperçut pour la fois la forme humaine flouée de l'ange aux deux cornes, assise à ses côtés, plus réelle que jamais.


	2. Hallucination?

Un profil d'adolescent, des yeux basanés, une peau immaculée et une chevelure argentée. Deux cornes de bouc de part et d'autre de sa tête s'enroulaient sur elles-mêmes, il était vêtu d'une toge scintillante aux ornements dorés, et il l'observait soucieux.

Kuroo se tapota une joue pour vérifier: son mirage n'avait pas disparu. Il devenait fou, complétement fou, mais au moins il ne souffrait plus: toute sa douleur s'était envolée pour créer l'être illusoire, et c'était préférable. Il préférait ça.

Dans sa divagation il tenta le dialogue, commençant par un «bonjour» inapproprié, puis continuant en des «Qui êtes-vous?» et «Que me voulez-vous?» blasés. Parler avec les fantômes de ses divagations était vraiment troublant, il se maudit lui même de faire quelque chose d'aussi insensé.

Très malin! Autant que Bokuto? Et il se mit à rigoler de son sort.

Pourtant, alors qu'il pensait avoir atteint le summum de la bêtise, une voix répondit à ses questions, et l'espace d'un instant il crut à ses dires.

«Pour le commun des mortels je suis un individu surnaturel et invisible, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.»

Mieux valait pour ce qui restait de sa santé mentale ne pas écouter plus ses hallucinations, il ignora la suite, préférant se rhabiller pour sortir prendre l'air. Le fantôme ne lui en tint pas rigueur, il se dissipa seulement, voguant il ne savait où, dans les coins reculés de son esprit peut-être...

Le noiraud traversa les chemins de terre de son village, longea une route sablée, un bois et son lycée. Son pas était lourd, il s'essoufflait si vite qu'il dut se poser sur un banc près de l'établissement pour se reposer et rentrer sans risque d'évanouissement.

Un bip sonore engendra un sursaut -son portable était encore dans sa poche de pantalon-, il venait de recevoir un sms de Bokuto.

«Salut mec, comment tu te sens aujourd'hui?

-Ne joues pas à la mère poule avec moi

-Akaashi m'a dit que tu allais chez le doc' aujourd'hui

-J'y suis pas allé.

-Hein?! Mais pourquoi? Alors que t'es malade!

-Je suis pas malade! juste fatigué, arrête de t'inquiéter

-Mais- ok. Je suis là si tu as un soucis.

-Moi des soucis? Ça ne met jamais arrivé

-Joues pas les mecs forts

-Tu joues aussi les mecs forts, mais je veux bien admettre que t'es pas si idiot que je le pensais

-De quoi? Tu m'as déjà trouvé idiot?!

-Oui, mais je te traiterai plus d'idiot-

Plus de batterie. Kuroo abandonna sa discussion pour faire glisser son portable là où il l'avait retiré plus tôt. Bokuto n'était pas un idiot, en tout cas il l'était surement moins que lui. Il souleva son regard vers le ciel: l'étendue de bleu était parsemée de denses nuages blancs. Il devrait peut-être aller chez le médecin. Mais pour dire quoi exactement? «J'ai vu un être féérique ce matin, vous savez comme ceux qu'on voit dans les jeux vidéos ou à la télé; il me disait qu'il avait besoin de mon aide. Je suis fatiguer ces jours ci.» Non, décidément ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une bonne idée... Il ne voulait pas être catalogué comme anormal, encore moins être suivit par des psychologues, sa mère s'inquièterait trop.

Non, le temps allait faire son travail, et bientôt tout redeviendrait normal chez lui. C'est ce qu'il espérait en suivant des yeux un oiseau difforme dans le ciel. Cet oiseau de malheur n'avait rien de normal lui, il était trop grand, trop effrayant. Kuroo préféra dévier son regard au sol, histoire de ne pas s'affoler plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais la bizarrerie frappait encore de toutes ses forces: un chat cyclope se roulait dans l'herbe en ricanant. Le noiraud se hissa du banc un air las au visage, et débuta une nouvelle marche.

Partout, des animaux à deux têtes, sans yeux, aux traits humains, des objets animés... Jamais il n'avait vu son village si peuplé et mouvementé. C'était plutôt ironique: son délire avait du bon.

Effrayant.

À un croisement d'une rue un enfant tremblait recroquevillé sur ses genoux, il avait l'air épuisé, livide, presque cadavérique. Kuroo s'arrêta à ses côtés.

«T'es réel toi non? Qu'est-ce que tu fais parterre?»

L'enfant en question tressaillit, ses yeux esquintés dévisagèrent Kuroo de peur. C'était le garçon de l'arbre au courant d'air. Le noiraud ne pouvait pas oublier son visage livide, plus livide qu'il n'en avait jamais vu, plus livide que le sien. C'était un lycéen non? Un première année surement. Pourquoi était-il si maigre? Son allure angoissait Kuroo plus que ses hallucinations chimériques: ce garçon était réel. Et cette simple remarque le poussait à prendre plus aux sérieux le cas de l'enfant. Le mal de ce dernier passerait avant sa folie.

«Tu veux de l'aide? Tu as fait un malaise?»

Le garçon se dressa l'air de rien, ses jambes flageolantes le portèrent difficilement, Kuroo entoura son corps frêle d'un bras pour l'aider à tenir debout, un contact qui dissipa un doute caché: il était bien humain, un Homme en chair et en os, plus en os dans son cas.

«Où est-ce que tu habites?

-Près de la rizière.

-C'est loin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Promenade.»

Pas très bavard songea Kuroo.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je te porte ça se voit pas? Acceptes la bienveillance d'autrui et laisse moi te ramener chez toi.

-Hum...»

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner un être humain en détresse...

«C'est ici. Lâches moi maintenant.

-Okay, little boy! Penses à mieux t'alimenter, et va voir un gentil doc-»

Il se stoppa soudain et étira un sourire.

«Hum?

-Non rien. Reposes toi!

Kuroo s'en alla après un salut de la main, il avait été épuisé par le détour. Sa chambre et son lit lui manquaient terriblement...

Rentré il ne prit pas le temps de déjeuner, croqua seulement dans une pomme avant de la jeter, -trop acide- puis il grimpa deux à deux les marches qui le menèrent au premier étage et à son couchoir par la même occasion. Sa chambre était la seule pièce de l'étage. Les volets toujours fermés, elle était sombre, Kuroo se cogna contre le coin de son bureau en entrant, -il ne l'avait pas vu- puis se laissa tomber sur ses couvertures. Il était 14h56 quand il s'était allongé, il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour s'endormir.

«Je veux devenir plus fort. Je ne veux plus être opprimé.

-Gagnons du pouvoir, ensemble, devenons plus fort.

-Une équipe.

-Ne me trahis jamais.

-Il m'a trahit, il me manque...»

Un halo de lumière s'ouvrit sur un plafond noir, un claquement de porte l'avait éveillé. Il se passa une main sur les yeux pour effacer un reste de larme, puis rejoint son salon. Une petite horloge accrochée à un mur près du canapé lui indiquait qu'il était près de minuit, mais maintenant il n'avait plus du tout sommeil. Un souffle de bien-être traversa ses lèvres, il n'était plus fatigué, c'était la première fois depuis ce qui lui paraissait être des mois - quelques jours en réalité-.

«Y a rien dans cette baraque.»

Kuroo se tendit, la voix venait de la cuisine, il ne la connaissait pas. Peut-être un voleur?

«Les Hommes tous les mêmes, ils n'ont jamais rien d'utile, à quoi ça peut bien leur servir tout ça?

-À manger certainement...

-À manger? Les Hommes mangent ces choses là?

-Je ne pense pas Kogane-san, mais je crois qu'ils les utilisent pour se faire à manger.

-Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez?»

Les intrus se retournèrent les yeux écarquillés vers un Kuroo aux sourcilles froncés.

«Tu crois qu'il peut nous voir Saku-san?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes, s'il ne le pouvait pas, il ne nous parlerait pas.

-Mais depuis quand les Hommes peuvent nous voir?

-Je sais pas.

-Hé.

-On fait quoi?

-J'en sais rien Kogane-san.

-Hé les deux entités aux oreilles de chiens, ne m'ignorez pas!

Kuro s'approcha d'un adolescent de petite taille aux cheveux noirs et d'un plus grand et plus musclé aux cheveux blonds.

-Ouaf!

-N'en rajoute pas Kogane-san.

-Ben quoi il pense qu'on est des clébards.

-Il sait bien que nous n'en sommes pas.

-Ouai. D'ailleurs vous êtes quoi en fait? Les spectres de mes illusions?

Il commençait à en douter, et les rires du blond en ajoutèrent une couche.

«C'est la première fois que tu vois des Yokai toi?

Des Yokai? Ces créatures du folklore?

-J'en vois depuis ce matin.

-Oh toi tu dois être hanté à mon avis!

-Ne tergiversions pas, allons-nous en Kogane-san.

-Ouai.

Dans une rapidité déconcertante les deux amis sautèrent à l'extérieur par une fenêtre ouverte, laissant Kuroo seul dans la nuit avec ses nombreuses questions et appréhensions.

Étaient-ils vraiment se qu'ils prétendaient être? Hanté avait t-il dit. Par qui? Pourquoi? Est-ce qu'il s'agissait du garçon à la toge et aux cornes de boucs? Celui qui avait dit avoir besoin de son aide. Qu'est-ce qu'un Yokai pouvait bien vouloir d'un Homme? Pourquoi lui en fait?

Et puis non.

Il devenait fou. Il était juste fou.

Ces choses n'étaient que des inventions de son esprit fatigué, rien de plus. Alors pourquoi Kuroo était-il entrain de ranger des casseroles et autres ustensiles éparpillés dans la pièce? Qui les avait posé là? Sa mère? Non. Il n'y avait bien qu'eux pour l'avoir fait: les deux Hommes-chiens. Alors les yokai existaient vraiment. Une étrange constatation qu'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait prendre au sérieux, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remettre en doute.

Kuroo, choqué, se vautra sur un fauteuil, il était empli d'une certaine curiosité joyeuse et d'un stress ambiant. Son cœur battait plus vite, ses membres se paralysèrent de frissons. Et c'est là, alors qu'il se perdait dans une vaste prairie de sensations, que la silhouette de la veille réapparue, debout devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

«L'Homme-bouc.»


	3. Changement

«L'Homme-bouc.»

Le surnommé Homme-bouc s'accroupit délicatement face à Kuroo, il l'observait tendrement, les sourcilles légèrement relevés en une mine attristée.

«Tu dois être déboussolé, je suis désolé...»

Le noiraud se courba sur son siège, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il guettait et surplombait du confort de son fauteuil le yokai assis au sol. Cette être abaissé devant lui était la cause de sa fatigue, de ses souffrances et apparitions, et pourtant une aura enchantée l'engloutit de toute part, annihilant son courroux, l'attendrissant soudain. Il avait respiré le charme de son incontournable beauté par les yeux, et le poison s'était répandu dans ses veines jusqu'à poignarder son cœur.

«Kuroo Tetsuro c'est bien ça? Je m'appelle Sugawara Koushi, j'implore ton aide.»

Leurs regards ne se lâchaient plus, la demande à demi assurée de la créature croisa l'intense curiosité de son opposant, et d'une voix douce ce dernier incita l'autre à continuer.

-Je recherche quelqu'un... Mais dans l'état actuel des choses je n'ai plus la force de me déplacer par mes propres moyens, alors...

-Tu dois passer par d'autres corps?

-Oui, c'est pourquoi j'ai essayé de prendre possession de toi.

-Okay okay! Attend un peu! Il y a des trucs qui me dépassent là! Les yokai existent ça va, je peux bien me forcer à y croire pour ne plus remettre en cause ma santé mentale, c'est plus simple pour moi. Mais maintenant l'un d'eux, carrément bandant en plus, vient à ma rencontre pour exprimer son envie de me posséder?»

Le yokai rougit gêné. Kuroo ricana.

«Je suis désolé mais je ne comprend pas. Et puis comment se fait-il que tu puisses apparaitre devant moi si tu ne peux pas te déplacer?

-J'ai déjà pris possession de ton corps. Enfin je ne peux pas te contrôler... Je ne peux que rester inactif en toi... Et, avec le peu de force qu'il me reste, je ne peux sortir de mon hôte que cinq minutes par jour.

-Fiuuu! Pas pratique! Okay, donc si j'ai bien compris, tu me demandes de te laisser t'accaparer mon cerveau?

-Je sais que ça peut paraitre absurde... mais je dois absolument retrouver quelqu'un et-

-Je refuse. Navré, mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour laisser un yokai faire joujou avec mon corps, qui sait ce que tu ferais avec, en plus je n'ai pas la garantie qu'un jour je pourrais reprendre conscience, et même si je l'avais, les yokai sont plutôt dangereux pas vrai? Je ne voudrais pas avoir affaire à eux si tu t'en mets à dos... Qui sait dans quel état je retrouverais mon corps; je n'encourais pas un tel risque.»

La mine sombre, l'être du folklore abaissa son regard au sol. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'espoir d'une réponse positive, mais puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à s'emparer de la raison de Kuroo par la manière forte, ça avait été sa dernière possibilité... Le visage d'un Homme souriant lui revint en mémoire: un ami précieux. Puis l'image d'une bataille, du sang et du vide: il était mort. Et il était vivant, un yokai, deux yokai, deux amis, un voyage et une trahison... Il devait le retrouver, coute que coute, il se l'était juré!

Il se pinça la lèvre inférieur et les cinq minutes écoulées, il regagna le corps de Kuroo en une tornade brumeuse de désarroi...

Le noiraud alluma la télé d'un geste abattu de la main et les heures défilèrent telles des minutes. Son cœur était empli d'une peine insoutenable, son esprit hanté de souvenirs inconnus. Il n'en était pas certain, mais cette douleur et ces brides de mémoires incompréhensibles devaient surement appartenir au yokai. Une plaie. Il entendit même, dans les tréfonds de sa personne, de longs sanglots déchirés. Kuroo laissa tomber son visage contre sa paume de main et réfléchit encore et encore à tout ce qui lui était arrivé, à ses trois jours passés, cherchant indéfiniment des réponses à ses problèmes.

Il n'en trouva aucune.

La lumière dévastatrice de l'aube éclairait les pièces perçues par le noiraud démoralisé. Il faisait les cent pas, bras croisés, poings serrés. Finalement il enfila ses chaussures, attrapa un trousseau de clef et sortit courir un moment. Si c'était possible il devait se vider l'esprit, et il ne voyait pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Il ignora un nombre incalculable de yokai croiser sur les routes. Ses congénères ne les voyaient pas, il pourrait continuer à feinter ne pas les voir pour continuer sa vie de lycéen normal. Mais était-ce ce qu'il voulait vraiment?

«Hey toi!»

Des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un le suivait, non, le rattrapait.

«Hey! Hey! Ouaf?»

Il s'arrêta suivi par son interlocuteur, c'était l'Homme-chien aux cheveux blonds.

«T'es bien l'être humain qui peut voir les yokai? Saku-san m'a dit de ne pas m'approcher de toi, mais quand je t'ai vu tout seul j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tu fais quoi?»

Kuroo lui tourna le dos blasé et reprit sa course.

«Oh mais attends! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question! Allé quoi! tu m'intéresses! T'es unique en ton genre, tu peux voir les yokai!»

Un croisement, un deuxième, une plaine en pante, des routes rocailleuses, décidément le noiraud n'arrivait pas à semer son poursuivant. Après une heure il se laissa tomber dans un champ de fleurs, exténué.

«T'es- impossible- à distancer toi- hein?

-Ben les yokai ont plus d'endurance que les humains c'est normal! Tu comptais vraiment gagner contre moi?»

Le buste de Kuroo se soulevait exagérément à cause du manque de souffle.

«Okay mec- t'as gagné, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Rien de spécial, faire connaissance, je t'ai dit que tu m'intéressais!

-Depuis quand les Yokai s'intéressent aux Hommes?

-Depuis que tu n'es plus tout à fait humain.

-Hein?

-Ben oui- tu es hanté je te rappelle. D'ailleurs tu l'as déjà rencontré le yokai? Il est comment?

Efféminé? Plutôt à son gout.

-Il a des cornes de boucs sur la tête.

-Je vois. Mais pourquoi il te hante en fait?

-Il serait trop faible pour se déplacer sans réceptacle apparemment.

-Se pourrait-il qu'il ai perdu ses talismans?

-Talismans?

-Oui les yokai ont tous ce qu'on appelle des talismans, des objets extrêmement précieux, qui sont responsables de leurs pouvoirs. Si ils les perdent tous, ils se retrouvent s'en pouvoir, considérablement affaiblis. Enfin- les plus faibles yokai n'ont qu'un seul talisman alors ils doivent en faire encore plus attention.

Kuroo échangea longtemps avec l'Homme-chien, il s'appelait Koganegawa Kanji et il possédait trois talismans, en forme de crocs, accrochés à son cou par un collier. On lui apprit que de nombreux yokai martyrisaient les autres pour récupérer leurs talismans et gagner en puissance, mais que la plupart cherchaient seulement une vie paisible. -C'était son cas- On lui apprit aussi que beaucoup d'entre eux auraient été humains dans une époque lointaine, et cherchaient en vain à entrer en contact avec les Hommes.

Kuroo se sentit emprunt à une joie inconnue, à un désir immense de découverte. Un nouveau monde s'offrait à lui, et le soir, alors qu'il avait discuté toute la journée sans même penser à grignoter un petit quelque chose à midi, il se sentit idiot d'avoir voulu ignorer le monde des yokai. La nuit tombée il rentra chez lui de bonne humeur, satisfait en fin de compte, d'avoir la possibilité dans savoir plus sur ces fantaisies.

Le lendemain: deux heures de japonais ancien et de maths, une d'histoire, de svt et de physique. Il croisa le garçon trop maigre près de l'arbre de leur rencontre, lui étira un sourire, avant de tester le club de foot avec Bokuto. Son esprit était empli des monstres les plus difformes qu'il n'ai aperçu. Comment de telles créatures pouvaient parler sa langue natale? Marcher sans pattes? Ou voler sans ailes? Pourquoi les Hommes ne pouvaient-ils pas les voir, les sentir, ou les toucher? Qu'est-ce qui avait permis la création du folklore si ce deuxième monde était caché à l'humanité? Tant de mystères qui ravivèrent la flamme de son enthousiasme perdu. Une passion poussa lentement entre les vieilles racines de son ennui, il s'amusait à dessiner en cours sur un vieux bouquin les formes des yokai, et ainsi passèrent les journées et semaines...

«Kuroo, tu à l'air ailleurs en ce moment, quelque chose te préoccupe? Attends, ces yeux qui brillent, ce sourire sur tes lèvres, ce pourrait-il que tu sois tombé amoureux? C'est ça pas vrai? J'ai vu juste hein?

-Tu te trompes Bokuto, je ne suis pas amoureux.

-Quoi! Ah bon? Ben alors quoi?

-Pas grand-chose.

-J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose pourtant!

-Tu te fais des idées.

Il lui avait menti par automatisme, après tout, dans les séries ou mangas, jamais le héros ne racontaient ses secrets à ses camarades, et Kuroo ne se voyait pas du tout expliquer à son meilleur ami que les créatures, qu'il pensait fictives, existaient bel est bien, et qu'il était tomber fou amoureux de l'une d'entre elles. -Même si ce n'était pas réciproque- Non. Et puis il ne l'aurait pas pris au sérieux de toute manière. Il aurait cru à une blague...

Chaque soir, après le lycée, Kuroo retrouvait Sugawara pour cinq minutes d'entretien, ils avaient trouvés le compromis idéal: le noiraud gardait son cerveau pour lui tout seul mais aidait quand même le yokai à retrouver l'objet de ses recherches...

«Je suis en vacances dans quelques jours, et avec le portrait et les informations que tu m'as transmis je pourrais- non nous pourrons enfin partirent retrouver ton ami.

Kuroo appréciait la chaude température de son bain, les doux clapotements de l'eau et la vapeur brulante.

«Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il se trouve de ce coté ci du Japon.»

L'Homme-Bouc pointait du doigt une zone d'une vieille carte du pays.

«C'est ce que tu me disais, mais pourquoi cette chaîne de montagne?

-Il y est attaché, ce sont ses terres natales.

-Nous commencerons nos fouilles là bas dans ce cas.»

Il se hissa hors de la baignoire en éclaboussant, joueur, le yokai.

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Oups, j'ai énervé le petit bouc.

-Tu aurais pu mouillé la carte...

-On en aurait trouvé une autre. Tu veux bien me passer la serviette verte à coté de toi? À moins que tu ne préfères contempler mon corps de rêve encore un-»

Le lourd rectangle de tissus le frappa au visage.

«Merci bien!»

Une scène des plus fréquentes...

Le samedi Kuroo partait près des rizières, il passait un coucou à Kenma Kozume, le garçon avant trop maigre, aujourd'hui juste fin, et allait ensuite discuter avec son compagnon yokai: Koganegawa Kanji: l'Homme-chien.

Ça vie était nettement plus entrainante.

«Tu pars sérieusement?

-Oui, mais c'est juste pour un moi.

-Mon pote ptin', tu vas manquer.

-Me fais pas une crise toi aussi, Bokuto m'en a fait une pas possible, il s'est même mis à pleurer.

-Pas facile à gérer ton meilleur ami. Et tes parents?

-Quoi mes parents? Ils me font suffisamment confiance pour me laisser faire ce que je veux.»

Et le jour J arriva, emmenant avec lui l'enthousiasme et le bonheur de l'aventure. Sac sur le dos, carte en main et lunette de soleil sur le nez, c'était l'heure du départ. Nous étions le premier aout: le début des vacances scolaires, le début d'un tempétueux voyage.


	4. Le garçon au manteau gris

Une longue marche sous la chaleur, le son des rames d'un train, puis le flux de personnes agitées dans le transport. Kuroo n'était pas vraiment habitué à tout ça, il avait vécu sa vie dans un petit village d'agriculture et n'était que rarement partit en ville. Aujourd'hui il était carrément à Tokyo la capitale, alors oui il était un peu déboussolé par cette population massive, mais non ce n'était pas désagréable. Il appréciait ce mouvement et ce dynamisme nouveau. Il n'avait pas emmené son portable pour ne pas être harceler de sms par Bokuto. Il estimait qu'une montre et qu'une carte c'était suffisant, après tout il s'était lancé dans un voyage peuplé de yokai. Il n'avait pas besoin de technologies avancées pour percevoir leur monde, au contraire, plus il était proche de la nature, mieux il pourrait entrer en contact avec eux. Il en avait la preuve alors qu'il se baladait entre les rues animées en attendant l'heure du prochain train pour la chaine de montagne, à Tokyo il n'y avait pratiquement aucun yokai. Peut-être qu'ils n'aimaient pas l'abondance humaine? Ou serait-ce à cause de la pollution? Surement les deux, et puis du point de vu de Kuroo les yokai devaient préférer les champs de fleurs aux tours grotesques des métropoles: une laide manifestation de l'influence de l'Homme sur Terre.

Il longeait les commerces de toutes formes et de tous contenus, une envie de faire les boutiques le submergeant. Il voulait s'acheter un appareil photo- non, il ne dépenserait pas ses économies pour se laisser aller aux activités touristiques, il devait plutôt les garder précieusement pour son long voyage. Et puis un appareil photo ne pourrait pas flasher des yokai pas vrai? Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées une petite assemblée attira son attention.

«Ils ne purent jamais se revoir...»

Des grimaces moqueuses et remarques désobligeantes, quelques applaudissements et sourires.

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années était assis sur un tabouret dans une rue. Ses cheveux courts étaient d'une étrange couleur blanche, un peu comme celle de Bokuto, -le regard de Kuroo s'adoucit-, ses traits du visage étaient tirés en une expression grave et il était d'une physionomie imposante, surement plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix pour plus de quatre-vingt kilos.

«C'était une belle histoire pas vrai?

-Je n'y crois pas, les yokai n'existent pas.

-Évidemment qu'il n'existent pas, mais c'était une belle invention.»

L'orateur observa inexpressif ses précédents spectateurs s'en aller, le noiraud en profita pour s'approcher s'en attirer l'attention et s'assoir gaiement sur le goudron près de lui.

«Vous pourriez la raconter de nouveau votre histoire? J'aimerai bien l'entendre.»

Un poil surpris le grand homme fit face au nouvel arrivant, il acquiesça d'un indiscernable mouvement de tête et reprit sa narration. Elle racontait les périples d'un enfant de Tokyo partit en vacances pour la première fois à la campagne, et de sa rencontre avec un Yokai au détour d'une clairière...

Des arbres, un ruisseau, le soleil aveuglant d'hiver haut dans le ciel. Une promenade s'était changé en une course alarmée pour un collégien égaré. Les collines entendaient les battements de son cœur stressé, ses frêles pas réguliers et ses sanglots apeurés. Une tornade de vent orangé descendit d'un arbre aux feuillages éclatants, il effleura la manche du manteau gris du garçon qui se laissa tomber au sol paralysé d'effroi. Ses jambes tremblaient, ses yeux étaient choqués, devant lui: un Homme-oiseau au plumage carotte engloutissait une pomme écarlate. La peur, si intense, teinta ses cheveux noirs d'un blanc immaculé.

«Oh, bonjour toi! Je t'ai jamais vu dans le coin, tu viens d'où?

Le yokai tendit une main au collégien affolé pour l'aider à se relever, mais ce dernier préféra se hisser sur ses pieds sans aide. Il recula d'un pas.

«Je te fais peur? Hein! Mais... attends un peu. Ne me dis pas que... tu es? Un humain!

L'ailé poussa un cri alarmé de sa voix aigüe et s'élança dans une course en arrière. Il se cogna et chuta contre le solide tronc d'un arbre fruité duquel tomba plusieurs grosses pommes. L'une d'elle atterrit sur sa tête.

«Aïeeeuuu!»

Une main fut tendue, celle cette fois ci, du garçon humain. Après un instant d'inspection le yokai l'accepta et des rires euphoriques s'élevèrent entre les branches agitées du pommier.

«Moi c'est Hinata, Hinata Shoyo je suis un yokai, et toi? Tu t'appelles comment?

-Aone Takanobu.

-Tu es plutôt étrange pour un humain, comment ça se fait que tu peux me voir?»

Pour seule réponse il souleva ses épaules. Il n'en savait rien, rien du tout. Son nouvel ami l'avait ensuite raccompagné au village, et chaque jour il venait le trouver devant sa porte pour aller jouer.

«Ils s'amusaient de tout, discutaient de tout, mais un jour le yokai proposa au petit garçon un jeu selon lui exceptionnel...»

Kuroo retint son souffle, la voix sereine du conteur avait tressaillit l'espace d'une seconde.

«Un test de courage...»

Ce jour là de sombres nuages aspergeaient la nature d'une pluie grêleuse, les pommes des arbres se fracassaient sur les terrains boueux et les ténèbres d'une grotte engloutissaient l'enthousiasme anxieux des garçons. Elle enfermait un monstre démoniaque, un gigantesque oni armé d'une massue à piques. Ils réussirent à s'échapper en un seul morceau, mais les égratignures d'Aone alertèrent ses parents et ils lui interdirent de sortir de la maison tout seul.

Les journées passèrent sans qu'il ne puisse revoir le yokai et plus tard la famille dut rentrer à Tokyo. Il neigeait d'un doux et épais coton d'eau glacé. Aone et ses parents sortirent de la maison de vacances. Hinata était là, devant chez lui, les joues rougies par le froid, les cheveux blanchis par la neige, il semblait avoir attendu une éternité. Son regard croisa celui de son ami à l'éternel manteau gris, et ils restèrent à s'observer une minute. Le roux pleurait, il lui manquerait peut-être, il s'en voulait peut-être.

«Montes dans la voiture mon chéri!»

Aone ne dit rien, ne pleura pas, et obéit simplement à sa mère.

La clef dans le contacte et le bruit du moteur de la voiture de son père marquèrent la fin de l'histoire.

Tragique, pensa Kuroo. Mais un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Il se leva lourdement en s'aidant de ses bras et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'orateur.

«Vous racontez votre propre aventure pas vrai? L'humain à l'éternel manteau gris c'est bien vous n'est-ce pas?

Il s'étira. Aone le regarda faire, figé.

«Vous passez votre temps à raconter ce passage de votre vie aux passants, vous devez y être attaché, c'est compréhensible.

-Vous croyez à mon histoire?

-Évidemment. D'ailleurs otez moi d'un doute, vous êtes retourné à la campagne pour chercher ce yokai pas vrai? Et vous n'avez pas réussi à le retrouver je me trompe?»

C'était exacte.

«Et bien, vous ne l'avez pas trouvez mais à mon avis, lui vous à retrouver, et il vous a suivit.

Kuroo sembla tirer et décrocher quelque chose d'une main, quelque chose d'invisible, de surnaturel, quelque chose qui, une fois dans sa main, se changea en une élégante plume orangée. Elle brillait d'une flamme éclatante reflétant sa lumière dans les yeux d'Aone. Ces derniers s'embrasèrent de surprise, de joie et de peine. Le conteur avait passé des années à le chercher, des années à l'attendre alors qu'il était là, juste là, avec ses plumes carottes et son sourire enfantin... Hinata avait écouté en boucle le récit d'Aone: son histoire, leur histoire. Il l'avait applaudi et félicité dès sa narration finie.

À chaque fois.

Des centaines de fois.

Et pourtant il n'était jamais parvenu à se faire remarquer du garçon au manteau gris, lui n'était pas entendu, n'était pas vu...

Avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre la gare Kuroo tendit la plume au conteur qui l'accepta en tremblant.

Il était là... juste là...

Aone sentit un poids entourer sa taille. Ses doigts effleurèrent l'imperceptible: une douce chevelure, un vêtement froissé, une peau lisse, puis ils vinrent entre-lasser ceux de son prédestiné. Il le sentait au touché, telle une force dans le vide, c'était lui, ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, c'était vraiment lui.

Un passant le dévisagea, il ne le remarqua pas.

Et les larmes commencèrent à couler, ses yeux jusqu'alors inexpressifs émirent les souffrances immenses accumulées. Il larmoya pour Hinata et pour lui, pour le temps passé, et pour ce jour lointain du départ. Lord de cette soiré enneigée, il avait souhaité parler, il avait souhaité pleurer. Mais il n'y était pas parvenu...

Et puis la blessure ne fermant pas malgré les années, il s'était cousu lui même une carapace pour supporter la douleur. Il avait porté à son visage le masque de l'indifférence et s'était renfermé sur lui même.

À présent Hinata lui était revenu. Il avait alors décousu sa carapace, retiré son masque, et présenté au monde sa douleur. Il pleura de tout son être, agrippant l'indiscernable yokai de ses larges mains ternies par le temps. Il se pencha ensuite, et doucement, tout doucement, une pression chatouilla ses lèvres.

Kuroo était avachit sur un siège d'un wagon complétement vide, si on ne comptait pas sa présence. Il rêvassait quand l'Homme-bouc apparut à ses côtés.

«Salut! Tu choisis bien ton moment dis moi.

-C'est toi qui m'as appelé.

-J'ai fait ça? T'es sûr? Ricana le noiraud.

-Kuroo enfin! J'ai entendu ta voix.

-Hi-hi, okay j'avoue. En fait je voulais te demander un truc.

Sugawara l'écouta intrigué.

-Est-ce que ça arrive que les Hommes puissent voir les yokai? Sans être hantés par l'un d'eux comme moi je veux dire.

-Je ne sais pas... Suivant leurs sensibilités peut-être, mais je n'en ai jamais croisé.

-J'en ai vu un ce matin. Un homme qui pouvait voir les yokai enfant, et qui ne le pouvait plus adulte.

-En grandissant il a du perdre sa sensibilité.

-J'espère qu'il l'a regagnera.»


	5. Le kasa-obake partie 1

La porte du train se referma en un claquement sourd. Kuroo était descendu à l'arrêt et s'était posé sur un banc métallique de la gare déserte, il n'y avait plus aucun transport en commun pour l'emmener à destination, il ferait le reste du chemin jusqu'à la chaine de montage à pied, un trajet qui risquait d'être long, quelques jours, une semaine peut-être.

Adossé et la tête couchée sur ses avant bras croisés, il regardait le ciel en souriant. Ce dernier allait bientôt s'assombrir, la nuit approchait accompagnée de sombres et dangereux nuages. Kuroo se hissa pour partir à la recherche d'un hôtel où passer la nuit. Il ne voulait pas dormir à la belle étoile si celles ci laissaient leurs séduisantes places à une pluie torrentielle.

Des cultures à perte de vue, il longea une route goudronnée abimée et recouverte de cailloux de toutes les tailles et de bouts de bois emportés par le vent, puis atteint un village dont l'agencement et le décors agricole lui rappelait le sien. Kuroo interpella un vieille homme dans la rue: il n'y avait aucun hôtel dans le coin, mais à une vingtaine de mètres un magasin proposait des tentes de qualité apparemment. Il s'en acheta une en pensant à l'horrible nuit qu'il allait passer. Le bruit ascendant des goutes d'eau sur le tissus en plastique l'empêcherait à coup sûr de dormir convenablement, mais au moins il évitait d'être tremper. C'était déjà une bonne chose.

Il s'éloigna à peu du village à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille où coucher. Entre les plants de maïs un yokai épouvantail élançait ses bras pour le saluer, suivit d'un second identique, Kuroo y répondit d'un geste de la main avant d'ignorer un ballot de paille animé qui répétait en roulant: «C'est moi le plus rapide! C'est bien moi le plus rapide!».

Les yokai étaient en masse à la campagne. Un corbeau doré guettait une armée de sauterelles géantes, un arbre réprimandait un bakezōri (:sandale vivante), et près d'un marécage, un kappa chevelu (:monstre grenouille) incitait une fée à nager avec lui. Kuroo n'était plus du tout effrayé par ces créatures difformes, il les trouvait amusantes et pleines de vie. S'il était parti en voyage c'était certes pour aider Sugawara dont il était amoureux mais c'était aussi pour en apprendre plus sur les yokai en général, de la curiosité personnelle en quelque sorte.

Au loin des silhouettes d'Hommes, et non d'esprits cette fois ci, l'alertèrent soudain. Il n'en avait pas croisé énormément depuis la gare, tout au plus une petite dizaine, alors en voir assemblés à un tel endroit sous la nuit tombante était surprenant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient agglutinés comme ça? Kuroo avança prudemment, l'être humain était la plus terrifiante des espèces après tout. Il comprit bien vite à quoi il avait affaire: une bande de voyous frappait un adolescent à terre. Poussé par son éternelle gentillesse il accourut à sa rescousse.

«Vous n'avez pas honte de vous mettre à plusieurs sur une personne?»

Un sourire indéfinissable s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

«T'es qui toi? Un ami de ce chien?

-Tu vas regretter d'être venu l'aider mon gars.»

Kuroo se souvint de bagarres du collège, à l'époque lui est Bokuto était toujours fourrés dans des emmerdes pas possibles, et pour pouvoir s'en sortir ils passaient leur temps à s'entrainer.

Il évita soigneusement le coup de poing que lui assignait une racaille à crête, en frappa une au menton et une autre en plein ventre. Il était fort, très fort, mais les ennemies était bien trop nombreux. Il prit plusieurs coups avant de rejoindre l'adolescent au sol et d'être piétiné à son tour.

«Prend ça! Sale con.»

Une lourde pluie commençait à tomber dans l'obscurité; le ciel, la terre, l'esprit de Kuroo, tout était noir et trempé. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux, il écoutait à demi conscient le clapotement de l'eau dans les flacs, les chocs des coups de pieds et coups de poings et les cris de douleur des racailles. Comment? Ces crapules se battaient entre elles maintenant? Non. Un nouvel arrivant se bagarrait pour protéger les deux blessés. Il maitrisait une dizaine d'adversaires à lui tout seul, dominant la situation de sa puissance surnaturelle.

«Qu'est-ce c'est? Au secourt!

-C'est invisible. Un fantôme!»

Ce devait-être un yokai.

Le noiraud ouvrit les paupières dans un sursaut, ses agresseurs s'étaient enfuis, son sauveur quand à lui était un kasa-obake au corps d'Homme, il avait des cheveux en piques bruns, un regard sévère, et il abritait d'un parapluie le garçon évanoui.

«Merci mec, on s'en ai sorti grâce à toi. Enfin lui je ne sais pas comment il va mais ça n'a pas l'air très grave.»

Le yokai eu un mouvement de recul.

«Tu peux me voir?

-J'en ai la capacité, oui.»

Kuroo se redressa, examina ses écorchures et celles de l'adolescent avant de soulever ce dernier sur son dos. Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa demeure avec l'aide et les indications de l'esprit - qui semblait bien connaitre l'évanoui étrangement-. C'était une jolie cabane construite dans un bois des environs. Le noiraud prit soin de ne pas la salir alors qu'il soignait le propriétaire égratigné, puis laissa au kasa-obake la charge de rester à son chevet. Blessé -car il l'était aussi- il sortit de la petite chambre en boitant. Dehors la pluie ne cessait pas. Il la contempla d'une fenêtre avant de s'assoir dans un coin de la battisse et de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Dans ses rêves il voyait toujours le même personnage, un grand au regard doux et à l'attention constante: l'ami précieux de Sugawara qu'ils recherchaient, entendait toujours les termes «d'équipe» et de «trahison» et il ressentait toujours une tristesse insoutenable.

«Daichi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-J'arrange les fleurs pour sa majesté.

-Ha-ha, ce n'est pas le rôle des jardiniers ça? Le grand guerrier Sawamura qui arrange les fleurs, s'ils savaient!

-Tu as raison, ce n'est pas digne de mon rang, allons plutôt nous entrainer.»

Un tendre sourire, une caresse sous le soleil, une légère brise: un souvenir.

Kuroo se réveilla en toussant. Il ne faisait pas encore jour, mais il pouvait discerner une ombre entrain de bander la large entaille sur sa hanche. La forme mi animale mi humaine passait ses bras autour de sa taille pour ceinturer son corps du tissus et empêcher le sang de couler d'avantage. Par moment elle replaçait une mèche de cheveux gênante derrière son oreille, ou s'essuyait une main rougie sur un chiffon.

« S'il te plais Kuroo-san ne bouge pas.

-Suga.

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas bouger... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ton sang va-

-Chute trésor. Il y a un autre blessé dans cette maison...»

Le noiraud enlaçait son compagnon, il le serrait de plus en plus contre lui, laissant leurs torses puis leurs bas ventres s'effleurer et se coller. Sa respiration se perdait dans le cou de Sugawara, ses mains caressaient ses épaules et ses jambes encerclèrent son dos droit.

«Kuroo-san... Lâche moi... Je n'ai pas fini ton bandage.

-Je ne veux pas.»

L'Homme-bouc soufflait de lassitude en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte, il encra son regard dans celui de son opposant, puis sans le lâcher des yeux, noua hargneusement son pansement. Kuroo sourcilla, ça lui avait fait un peu mal, mais il continuait d'admirer la beauté raffinée qui s'offrait à lui.

Mais cette dernière s'évapora en un halo de lumière et de vapeur, le laissant si brusquement à nouveau seul.

Seul.

Les cinq minutes étaient écoulés.

L'air ambiant était empli de l'odeur du yokai, Kuroo la renifla lentement, se remémorant sa proximité avec l'homme-bouc, sa peau contre la sienne, les tremblements et frissons qui l'avaient parcourus. L'amour était quelque chose d'inexplicable, d'incontrôlable et de suprême. Il ne pouvait pas luter. Il ne voulait pas luter. Plus luter. Jamais. Il s'était déjà obligé à le faire, considérant que ça ne mènerait à rien, que ça détruirait un bien plus précieux encore, et ça avait terni quelque chose en lui, l'enthousiasme? L'excitation peut-être? Ou la passion?

L'amour fait partie intégrante de nous, l'abandonner ne doit pas être une décision à prendre à la légère.

Kuroo tenait la large plaie de sa hanche, sa peau avait du être arraché à force des coup répétés par les racailles, il aurait perdu beaucoup de sang si Sugawara ne l'avait bandé.

Sugawara.

Suga.

Heureusement qu'il était apparu pour le soigner.

Il s'allongea plus confortablement sur le parquet. Il n'avait pas eu à dormir dans une tante sous la pluie finalement, mais ce n'était qu'un fin réconfort dans son malheur. Il avait le cœur lourd, l'esprit brumeux. À cause de la douleur physique? D'autre chose?

Il laissa échapper un soupir avant de se rendormir quelques heures, il ne rêva pas de Sugawara et de l'ami précieux pour une fois, et ce fut à nouveau une présence extérieur qui le sortit de son sommeil.

«T'es qui toi? C'est pas bien d'entrer chez les gens sans permission!»

La réplique lui était-elle destinée?

«Allez debout, debout! Et tu me dois des explications!»

Apparemment oui.

Kuroo se frotta l'arrière du crane en se redressant. Un adolescent à peine plus jeune que lui était accroupi à ses côtés. Il était couvert de pansements.

«On t'a jamais appris la politesse? Ça ne se fait pas de réveiller les gens aussi brutalement.

-Je suis chez moi je fais ce que je veux. Alors, t'es qui?

-Kuroo Testsuro, un voyageur solitaire malchanceux qui commence sérieusement à regretter d'avoir essayer de t'aider.

-Hein? M'aider? Toi? Ah, ça me revient! Je me bagarrais avec une bande de voyous et- attend un peu- tu les as battu à toi tout seul?»

Le noiraud se leva doucement.

«Ah- non. Moi, je n'ai rien pu faire.

-Okay j'ai compris. Tu étais pas assez fort pour les battre évidemment. Bien généreux de ta part d'avoir tenté quelque chose en tout cas. Moi c'est Oikawa Tooru, sa majesté l'orphelin martyrisé, ravi de te rencontrer, Tetsu-chan.»

Tetsu-chan?

Kuroo resta de marbre face à l'appellation.

Le dénommé Oikawa quand à lui sifflotait joyeusement.

«Ouai, ils étaient beaucoup trop.

-Mais Iwa-chan est intervenu pas vrai? C'est le plus fort, et il vient toujours à ma rescousse quand j'en ai besoin.

-Iwa-chan?»

Est-ce qu'il parlait du kasa-obake? Le yokai qui les avait sauvé? Comment pouvait-il savoir que-

«C'est un ami d'enfance, un orphelin comme moi.»

Le brun s'était relevé à son tour, il se tenait droit, les mains sur les hanches, le visage tiré en une expression d'enfant heureux.

«Un humain?

Des yeux surpris rencontrèrent les siens.

«Quoi un humain?

-Est-ce qu'il est humain?

-Hein? Comment ça humain?»

La voix de son interlocuteur s'irritait d'incompréhension. Les gens ne pouvaient pas voir les yokai, l'Homme n'en avait pas la capacité, mais à présent Kuroo savait que de rares humains, dotés d'une grande sensibilité, faisaient exceptions à la règle. Oikawa devait faire parti de ces exceptions là c'était obligé, puisqu'il voyait le Kasa-obake, le dénommé Iwa-chan, son sauveur de la veille.

«Il est mort.»

Le timbre froid de la déclaration du brun lança par millier des petites ondes blessantes dans son propre cœur -une souffrance du à la réalité-. Il s'était raidit brutalement, ses sourcilles s'était froncés, et son regard plus grave que jamais dévisageait le noiraud.

«Je-

-Hein?»

Oikawa se mis à crier:

«Toi aussi- toi aussi tu peux le sentir pas vrai? Il est là. Malgré sa mort il est revenu! Il n'est plus humain mais... Mais il est là. J'en suis certain! C'est lui pas vrai?»

Les yeux de Kuroo s'écarquillèrent, interloqués.

«Iwa-chan me protège... Je le sais...»


End file.
